


Put your arms around me, tell me everything's ok

by saralance



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/F, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saralance/pseuds/saralance
Summary: La notte di capodanno Caleb non è mai andato a prendere Shelby, le ragazze non sono mai andate via da Quantico e qualcosa è successo. Qualcosa che, a lungo andare, ha sconvolto le vite di Alex e Shelby.Una rivisitazione della scena tratta dalla 1x19.





	

“Sapevo che avresti capito.”

“E io che tu conoscessi l’unico punto cieco dell’FBI.” Rispose la mora prontamente, fronteggiando quei due occhi chiari che tante volte avevano fatto capolino nei suoi sogni.

Per quanto tempo aveva aspettato, perfino immaginato, di rivedere Shelby? 

Settimane? Mesi? 

Ed adesso che l’oggetto dei suoi desideri si trovava esattamente di fronte a lei, tutto ciò a cui Alex riusciva a pensare era quell’opprimente sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, come se stesse bruciando per una dipendenza che non avrebbe mai dovuto iniziare a nutrire, mentre immagini frammentate di un pomeriggio ormai così lontano le sfilavano davanti agli occhi come vecchie repliche. 

_Le sue mani che sfioravano delicate quella pelle d’alabastro. Le sue orecchie che apprezzavano ogni singolo suono che riuscì a far emettere alla ragazza sotto di lei, perché sapeva che quella, probabilmente, sarebbe stata la loro prima e ultima volta insieme._

_Non avrebbe mai desiderato che finisse. Avrebbe voluto andare a letto con lei per il resto delle loro vite e magari pensava che, alla fine, era ciò che desiderava anche Shelby perché quando si sentirono entrambe totalmente appagate da quel loro rapporto era ormai quasi mattina._

_Quando caddero l’una sull’altra, esauste, e Alex cercò in tutti i modi di rimanere sveglia perché sapeva bene che, nel momento i cui si sarebbe svegliata da quel sonno, niente sarebbe stato più così piacevole._  

Fu il freddo ferro della maniglia che aveva inconsciamente iniziato a stringere tra le mani che la riportò alla realtà, allontanandola da quei pensieri allettanti e allo stesso tempo così pericolosi. 

“Qualche giorno fa ho ricevuto una telefonata.” Continuò Shelby, distogliendo gli occhi da quella donna che la fissava con una tale intensità che le sembrò quasi che il suo cuore venisse attraversato da quello sguardo. E in quel momento la bionda non poteva affrontarlo. “Sapeva cose su di me, cose molte private.” Mormorò, riportando su di lei i suoi occhi chiari. “Ha detto che se non lo avessi ascoltato avrebbe ucciso Caleb.” 

Il volto di Alex si incupì non appena quel nome lasciò le labbra della bionda e Shelby sembrò notarlo subito perché la sua mossa successiva fu quella di allungare una mano. 

Una mano che si fermò poco prima di posarsi su quella ambrata dell’altra. 

La bionda si morse il labbro, sembrava essere in procinto di dire qualcosa, ma qualunque cosa fosse non lasciò mai le sue labbra. “Comunque sia,” disse invece, stringendo la propria mano in un pugno, prima di lasciarla cadere lungo il fianco. “Ho fatto quello che voleva. Ho affittato un suv a nome di Marc Reinold e sono venuta al luogo dello scambio dove ci siamo viste, non avevo idea di dover prendere Simon e Will.” 

Alex annuì leggermente. Non sapeva come sentirsi in quel momento. La prima cosa che aveva pensato quando aveva visto che Shelby stava guidando quella macchina non era stata buona. E quella prima impressione era andata solo peggiorando. Almeno fino a quando non erano finite in quella stanza insieme, qualche minuto prima. 

_Sono dalla tua parte._

Dio, Alex voleva crederci con tutta se stessa e la storia che la bionda le stava raccontando tornava. Non aveva modo per non fidarsi di lei.  
Se non che non poteva fidarsi di nessuno. 

Ma si era fidata di Simon.  
Si era fidata di Raina.  
E persino di Caleb.  
Perché non fidarsi di Shelby? 

La stessa Shelby per cui aveva una cotta da Dio solo sa quando. La stessa Shelby a cui ha confidato i suoi più grandi segreti. La stessa Shelby che ha occupato la sua mente negli ultimi sei mesi. La stessa Shelby con cui aveva condiviso quella notte di capodanno. La sua Shelby. E- 

“Dove li hai portati?” 

“In un magazzino a Yonkers.” Rispose la bionda con un sospiro stanco. “500 metri dopo sono scesa dal suv e sono tornata indietro ma già non c’era nessuno. Da allora non mi ha più chiamata.” 

“Fino a quando non ti ha chiesto di aggiornare il sistema..” Mormorò Alex, cercando di assimilare quelle informazioni, facendole combaciare in quel gigantesco puzzle. 

“Non l’ha fatto, è stata una mia idea.” Esclamò l’altra, con un pizzico d’orgoglio. “Ho analizzato le chiamate con un programma particolare che ha individuato le nostre voci sovrapposte.” Shelby si avvicinò, abbassando leggermente il tono della voce. 

E come di riflesso, anche Alex mosse un passo in avanti, accompagnando a ciò anche il movimento della sua mano che, scivolando sulla ringhiera di ferro, arrivò quasi a sfiorare quella dell’altra. 

C’erano quasi. 

Se non fosse che, presa dall’enfasi del momento, Shelby sollevò le proprie mani con la quali accompagnò il resto della sua scoperta. “A volte le voci sono tutte insieme, a volte soltanto due. Attraversano un server, qui, in questo edificio. Cosi ho pensato di portare i miei dipendenti e installare una backdoor-” 

“Per capire da dove provengano le chiamate.” la interruppe Alex, voltandosi per fronteggiare la rampa delle scale che portava al piano superiore. Gli occhi che vagano da una parte all’altra, come a voler visualizzare il piano che le era appena stato illustrato. 

“Mi rendo conto che potrebbe essere un suicidio. Se quella persona è qui dentro se ne accorgerà ma non mi importa.” 

A quel punto la mora riportò tutta la sua attenzione sulla donna al suo fianco. 

_A me importa._

Avrebbe voluto urlare, gridare con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo che a lei interessava. Che potevano trovare un altro modo. Doveva esserci un altro modo, uno più sicuro. Ma non lo fece. Sapeva che come agenti quello era il loro compito e che al suo posto, lei avrebbe fatto esattamente lo stesso. 

“Voglio che questa storia finisca e che non succeda niente a Will e a Simon.” E dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si posarono su quelli di Alex, la mora capì che non avrebbe avuto modo di contrastare questa decisione nemmeno se avrebbe voluto. 

Allora decise di fare l’unica cosa possibile. L’unica cosa che sapeva sarebbe stata d’aiuto. “Non sei la prima a vivere quest’inferno.” Le disse. _Ci siamo dentro insieme._ Fu ciò che invece rimase solo un pensiero.

E finalmente la sua mano si posò su quella della bionda, i cui occhi scesero immediatamente su quel chiaro e scuro ora uniti insieme. Come se non aspettasse altre che un contatto tra di loro, e si rese conto di quanto le era mancato. Solo in quel momento realizzò quanto veramente le fosse mancata Alex Parrish.

“Perché non sei venuta da me, Shelby?”

La ragazza la guardò incredula perché… insomma, davvero glielo stava chiedendo? “Volevo proteggerti. Caleb doveva tenerti lontana da qui.”

“Quindi ti senti con Caleb?” Sbottò incredula Alex, incrociando le braccia al petto, incapace di trattenere quella reazione.

“Gelosa?”

La mora sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Ma per piacere. Gelosa io? E di cosa?”

“Non lo so, dimmelo tu.” La stuzzicò la bionda, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Perché non sei l’unica a saper mettere in atto delle contromisure o perché mi sono sentita con Caleb invece che con te?”

Alex aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, senza però riuscire a formulare alcuna frase di senso compiuto.

“Andiamo a prendere quel figlio di puttana.” Esclamò quindi Shelby, e Alex scoppiò a ridere, annuendo.  
Poi l’espressione della bionda cambiò. La luce nei suoi occhi divenne più dolce, più morbida e il suo sorriso meno malizioso. “Quando tutto questo sarà finito, ti porterò fuori a cena. Un appuntamento in piena regola.” Le sussurrò quelle parole a fior di labbra mentre con un movimento delicato della mano, le spostò una ciocca dei capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“Mi sei mancata.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sto cercando di tradurre questa fan fiction in inglese, però ho bisogno di qualcuno che me la corregga dato che non sono molto sicura di aver scritto tutto nel modo corretto.  
> Se siete interessati, potete contattarmi senza problemi.  
> Alla prossima :)


End file.
